Traditionally, techniques for measuring the flight parameters of the ball, such as a golf ball exist a lot. For example, Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, Patent Literature 3, Patent Literature 4, Patent Literature 5, and Patent Literature 6 disclose a flight parameter measurement system.